Private Schools
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: After Jade gets kicked out of School, her mom decides it's time to move. Will she find love and Romance in the private school? Jori Warning: Smut in later chapter NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Private Schools**

**So i got an Idea at like 3:00 a.m. on the toilet while looking at rage comics...And what if JADE AND TORI MET AT A PRIVATE SCHOOL! Hope you guys like it. NO FLAMES. And also, any flames or stuff about grammar will be ignored. Because I KNOW! Have a nice day :)**

**_With Jade..._**

"MOM! I don't want to move out of California! I love it here! I would be leaving Beck!" Jade screamed at her mom.  
She was moving to South Carolina, on the other half of the country. She had lived here her whole life.

"Well it's not my fault someone got kicked out of school! Were moving! End of the story! Now go pack your things." Her mom screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" Jade screamed stomping up the stairs.

**_With Tori..._**

"Megan, are you sure you have to go" Cat asked her friend.

"Yes Cat. My dad is afraid of me becoming a lesbian. He has homophobia. He said 'I would rather you be whoring around with a guy then being some nasty dyke.' So he's making go to a public school. But ill write you and Tori Don't worry." Megan said giving Cat and Tori a hug goodbye.

"Bye Megan! We'll miss you!" Cat and Tori screamed. Megan waved good bye from the car.**  
**

"So what now? Were gonna have to get a new roommate..." Cat said to Tori.

"I know, we'll talk to Lane tomorrow about it. We might need to go to the lunchroom now. I heard from Mary we were having pasta tonight."

"YAY! PASTA!" Cat yelped and skipped away.

**Chapter 1- The New Girl. **

"Now Cat, Were getting a new roommate today. Clean off the top bunk for her."  
Tori said. They were getting a new roommate. Someone from California. Her Name was Jadelyn West.

"I know! It's almost done." Cat replied.

"I just want things to look nice, okay?" Tori said truthfully.

"Tori! She's not even here yet and you like her?" Cat asked.

"NO!" Tori exclaimed.

"Okay..." Cat said.

About 5 minutes later the door was knocked on.

"Girls, this is Jadelyn, your new roommate." Lane said. The girl looked about 5'7", Long black waves of hair that flowed past her shoulders to her back. She also had her eyebrow pierced.

"Call me Jade..." The Girl said coldly.

"Hi Jade! Im Cat! And This is Tori. wow, Tori's been talking about you alot ever since we found out you were coming!" Cat exclaimed. "I think she might like you..." Cat whispered.

Jade's face turned a light red.

"Hey Im Tori, Sorry about cat..." Tori said rubbing her back.

"Its fine." Jade said simply.

"Well, How about you tell us about what you did...before you came here."  
Tori suggested

"Umm Well, I went to a preforming arts school." Jade said.

"So you can Sing? OMG I love singing. You gotta sing for us! Please!" Cat said begging.

"I guess maybe one song..." Jade cleared her throat and began,

"Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

I watch you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter of treat you unkind

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away" Jade sung.

Tori heart had just skipped beats. She felt love and amazement. She thought she had just fallen in love.

"That was amazing!" Cat exclaimed.

"You sounded like an Angel..." Tori said quietly.

"Thanks" Jade said with a smirk.

'Its a lov-' The phone played.

"Excuse me for a moment." Tori said answering her phone.

"Hey Andre! I miss you too! Hows Your grandma? Crazy still. That sucks...Hows My mom doing? A surprise? When? Next weekend? Sounds great. Urg...Fine. But I'll talk to you later. Bye" She said while pressing then end button.

"Was that Andre?" Cat asked her friend.

"Yeah, My mom has a surprise for me next weekend." Tori answered.

"Who's Andre?" Jade asked.

"Oh Andre, He's my best friend" Tori said getting cut off by Cat fake coughing.

"My best friend OTHER THAN CAT. He lives in South Carlina too. He was neighbor till i go put in a private school cause my sister stupid ass self!" Tori started again.

"Ahh..." Jade said still confused. "What did your sister do exactly?" Jade asked.

"She was a little boy crazy...Got pregnant...So, Once i actually started wanting to date, my dad sent me to this school." Tori explained.

"Oh, Sorry to hear that." Jade said.  
"It's whatever. Everyone has there ups in downs in life, like...Megan might had left but...Now your here!" Tori said with that same smile showing off her strong cheek bones.

"So Jade, did you leave anyone behind?" Cat asked her with big light brown innocent eyes.

"Eh, not really a people person. But I left my boyfriend Beck" Jade said looking at the carpet.

"oh im sorry to hear that" Tori said to her.

"Its Fine. It's not working out the greatest...I guess its time for someone new. You know?" Jade said sitting down on the red beanbag chair.

"Sorta." Tori said shrugging. She never had a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. The best guy friend she had was Andre, and that would feel like insisct, he's like family.

"Tori, Im hungry" Cat said whimpering.

"Then why don't i treat you two to Dinner tonight!" Tori said changing her mood.

"Wouldn't we need a car?" Jade asked.

"Nope! Its on campus. The food here is for if your too lazy or have no money on you. But this girls birthday was last mouth i need to spend some cash." Tori explained.

"Okay, Thanks Tori!" Jade said.

"YAY!" Cat exclaimed.

"Is she always that happy?" Jade whispered.

"Yeah, mostly. But once you get to know her...it's just normal." Tori whispered back.  
"Ok then" Jade said.

'Maybe the move wasn't so bad in the 1st place...' Jade thought to herself.

**So I hope you guys like it. If not...To bad? And It's just the 1st chapter...wait till you see the next one 3:3 MWHAHHA! **

**3 You**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh Guys! This for the great comments. Im so glade every one liked it so far! Im gaving a blast writing it! Also, Im all for the fans. So if you guys want to see anything, or want anything to happen just PM Me! I love making my viewers happy :). So enjoy Chapter 2!  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for some OC's. I dont own Victorious...yet..ok never. **

**Oh, Guys before i for get, Im taking at least 5 OC's I need them...For later ideas :) Please include their names, age, family, personality, gender, and sexuaility. And all that good stuff :)  
**

"Ok, So how about we go to this new place, Its called Nazu's. It has keroke machine. And it has Sushi." Tori suggested.

"Yay! We could sing!" Cat said enthusiactly.

"Ok. Wait do you like sushi Jade?" Tori asked the paler girl.

"yeah, I love sushi!" Jade said with a small laugh.

"Ok! Lets go. Cat! but You can't make me pay for your imaganiry friend." Tori said walking out the door with cat following looking quite depressed.

"I would pay for yours if you had one!" Cat whined.

"I know, But he doesnt finish his plate. " Tori said trying to get in to Cat's state of mind.

"True...Bye Rupert! You be good!" Cat said closing the door behind her.

"So, Jade. What are your parents like?" Tori asked her.

"My mom's a bitch...and my dad hates me." Jade said.

"Oh...Any siblings?" Tori asked again.

"I have an older brother. His name is Jordan he's 19 And A little Sister named Jane and she's 9.

"Oh so your the middle child?" Cat asked her.

"Yup! Jordan rasied me. And I rasied Jane. My parents always work. Jordan can live by himself now. And Janes going to the primary school of this one." Jade explained.

"Thats Cool, I have a brother. I dont see him much. But I have one." Cat said rambling.

"Hey Look, were here!" Tori said opening the door for Jade and Cat.

"Thank you" They said simutaiously.

"Yupp! Table for 3 please." Tori told the waitor

"Follow me Ms." He said guiding us to a booth.

"Is this alright ma'am?" He asked.

"Perfect" I said sitting down. Jade sat by Tori and Cat sat on the otherside.

"What would you like to drink?" The Waitor asked them

"Water please" Jade said.

"Ill have Iced Tea" Tori said.

"I NEED A CRAYON! And Apple Juice please" Cat said innocenely..

the waitor gave a 'wtf' look and left

"So vega tell me more about your whore of a sister" Jade said sarcastic

"Vega?" Tori asked.

"Yup! So about your sister?" Jade asked.

"Let's just say...If you looked up the word 'WHORE' her name would come up." Tori says smugly.

Jade laughed at her new 'Friends' comment. "I think were gonna get along Vega" Jade said with a smirk.

"Yay!" Tori said with a silly smile.

"WHERE ARE MY CRAYONS!" Cat screamed in the rest truant.

"Hello Ladies. Here's your crayon's. And your drinks. And my number for the brunette." He said with a wink. With that Jade glared at him.

"Dude, Back the fuck off." Jade said harshly. He backed off scared out of his pants.

"Thanks Jade...He wasnt that cute anyway." Tori said sipping her Iced Tea.

"Anytime Vega" Jade said.

"Hey! THERE'S NO FUCKING GREEN! EXCUSE ME!" Cat screamed again. A Waitress came over.

"Can i help you?" She asked.

"Yes, your cheap ass waitor didnt give me any Green crayons for my green sky." Cat said upset.

"Isn't the sky blue?" She asked confused.

"NO! MY SKY IS NOT BLUE! MY GRASS IS BLUE! DONT YOU HAVE A IMAGINATION?" Cat yelled at her.

"...Well im sorry." She said quietly.

"Oh its okay, Can i just have some crayons please? And we havent got to order yet. May i have kids Chick'n with fries?" Cat said with her emotional state changing. Tori had ordered a plate of sushi to share with Jade.

"Ill be back with your plates." The waitress said. About twenty minutes later the food had came.

"Mhmm, this looks amazing!" Tori said looking at her food.

*_ring ring ring*_

_"_Im sorry, i gotta take this."

**'Hey Baby. Nah. Yeah i made some friends. Tori and Cat. I miss you too! No, Im not cheating on you! This is an all girl school Beck! SHUT uP! Do you seriously not trust me? I shouldn't trust you! No I dont care! Yeah, do I have to bring up that North Ridge party! Oh I was drunk! Blah blah blah. You know BYE! GOOD BYE!' **Jade said on the phone and struggling too place it in to her back pocket.

"Boys...So stupid." Jade said walking back to the table to her food.

"Who was that Jade?" Cat asked innocently.

"It was Beck...He accused me of cheating on him...At a all girl school?" Jade said leaning back in her chair.

"Well, You could cheat on him at this school...You would just have to role that way..." Tori added.

"...True Vega. But, he doesnt trust me! When he was 'Drunk' at a northridge party and had a threesome with some dirty hoes! Like What the Fuck man?" Jade exclaimed. "But that wont ruin my night! Im out with my new friends and were gonna have a fun time!" Jade said in a happy way.

"You know lets Sing!" Jade suggested.

"YAY!" Cat screamed in excitment.

"That sound fun!" Tori said.

"Excuse me? We would like to sing a Song." Tori said to the waitor.

"Ok, go ahead." He said welcoming them to the stage.

"Hey what are going to sing? Cat whispered getting on the stage.

"You'll see. Its a Classic." Jade said with 'her' Smirk.

_**Jade-According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**_  
_**I can't do anything right**_  
_**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please**_  
_**Forever changing my mind**_

_**Tori-I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time**_  
_**Even if it would save my life**_  
_**According to you, according to you**_

_**Cat-But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible**_  
_**She can't get me out of her Shead**_  
_**According to her I'm funny, irresistible**_  
_**Everything She ever wanted**_

_**Jade-Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_  
_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_  
_**She's into me for everything I'm not**_  
_**According to you**_

_**Cat-According to you I'm boring, I'm moody**_  
_**And you can't take me any place**_  
_**According to you I suck at telling jokes**_  
_**'Cause I always give it away**_

_**Tori-I'm the girl with the worst attention span**_  
_**You're the boy who puts up with that**_  
_**According to you, according to you**_

_**Jade-But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible**_  
_**She can't get me out of her head**_  
_**According to her I'm funny, irresistible**_  
_**Everything She ever wanted**_

_**Cat-Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_  
_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_  
_**She's into me for everything I'm not**_  
_**According to you**_

_**Tori-I need to feel appreciated**_  
_**Like I'm not hated, oh no**_  
_**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_  
_**It's too bad, you're making me dizzy**_

_**Cat-But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**_  
_**You can't do anything right**_

_**Jade-But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible**_  
_**She can't get me out of his Shead**_  
_**According to Sher I'm funny, irresistible**_  
_**Everything She ever wanted**_

_**Tori-Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_  
_**Baby tell me what I got to lose**_  
_**She's into me for everything I'm not**_  
_**According to you, you**_  
_**According to you, you**_

_**Cat, Tori, and Jade-According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**_  
_**I can't do anything right"**_

The 3 all grabbed each others hands and bowed. But...Did anyone notice the change? The restrunt roared in applause for the three .It was about 9 when they got back to their dorm. Everyone plumped on their beds. Not even 5 minutes later Cat was knocked out cold. I guess singing can wear you out.

"Hey Jade?" Tori whispered to her from her ground bed.

"Yeah?" Jade answered to her from her top bunck.

"You sounded beautiful" Tori whispered complimenting her.

"Thanks, you didnt sound so bad yourself Vega" Jade whispered back.

"Thanks..." Tori said back.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"Well, It's Saturday today...Maybe I can talk to Lane and we can stop by my house and we could chill at Andre's?" Tori suggested. That what she usally did when she didnt have to study.

"Sounds fun to me." Jade said shrugging.

"Jade?" Tori asked breaking the short silence.

"Yeah?" Jade asked her.

"What's it like? Dating and Kissing?" Tori asked her.

"Urm...Well...Dating...is complicated. And Kissing...its fun? If you know how to." Jade said answering.

"Oh..."

"Wait! You've never kissed someone? Or Dated?" Jade almost screamed.

"I have! Kinda...I mean...In Middle school...I had a boyfriend...But...It was Middle school...Nothing serious. And The only person i've kissed is...well Andre and Cat. I was 9 with Andre and Me and Cat are best friends...And its just quick." Tori explained.

"Oh, thats priceless" Jade said smiling and giggling to herself.

"Shut Up!" Tori said throwing a pillow at her.

"I could show you how to kiss." Jade said.

"Huh?" Tori asked confused. Her heart beat just went 20% faster.

"I could teach you." Jade offered.

"OK...One more question...Are you, like a lesbian?" Tori asked hesitently.

"Nope. Are you?" Jade asked back.

"Urm. I dont...Well No?" Tori said confused. She didnt know what she was. She heard the bed on the otherside sqick. And the sound of waight on the the ladder. It was dark so Tori saw nothing. All sudden she felt lips upon her's. The lips were warm and soft. They tasted of mint.

"Now, you didn't say anything about being Bi? Now did you." Jade said with a smirk...Tori couldnt see.

"Jade?" Tori asked still kinda in a haze.

"Yes?" Jade answered.

"your a great kisser." Tori admitted.

"Oh, I know" Jade said with a wink.

#(*&^%$#%^&*())_(*&^! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$ #$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# &*%&^

**Well that's Chapter 2! Just a little talking and Flirting ;) Remember those OC's Just PM me or Review :) Have a nice day. Love you all. Again, No flames...Not in the mood.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 3 :) I hope everyone likes it. Set like a week or two later i guess?'  
**

_"Please more...Please Jade please!" Tori said arching her back as Jade's fingers pumped in and out of her vagina. She had started slow and wet faster by time. _

_"Im- IM CUMM-!" Tori screamed. _It's been 2 weeks since the late night kiss from Jade. The weeks have been a lustfully week. But no one showed that emotion, though they both felt it. They haven't talked about the kiss. Just quick glances and and normal conversations like 'Normal' Friends which was the oppiste of them.

"Tori?" Jade asked.

"HUH?" Tori jetted up awaking to Jade and her beautiful pale face and black locks of hair.

"You were...urm screaming." Jade said sitting on the side of her bed.

"Shit..What did i scream?" Tori asked scared of the answer.

"Nothing much.." Jade lied.

"Jade's name..." Cat giggled.

"Dammit...Look, I'm sorry..." Tori apologized.

"Oh, It's fine Vega...One question though" Jade said.

"Yes..?" Tori asked.

"What was it about?" Jade smirked.

"Me...You...Us...doing...I dont wanna talk about right now.." Tori admitted.

"TORI LOVES JADE! TORI LOVES JADE!" Cat taunted

"Cat!" Tori glared. A knock was on the door interrupting the awkward conversation.

"Hey Hoe's! Wassup?" Jayden exclaimed and raised her brow at the sight of Jade. "Who's the pretty girl?" Jayden asked. Jade almost blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, Jayden this is Jade! The girl that i told you about that can sing." Cat said giggling.

"OH! Hey I'm Jayden. Welcome to this place they call 'School'" Jayden said sarcastically.

"Haha thanks. So what did Cat say about me?" Jade asked.

"oh, Good things no worries. But are we still on for Andre's?" Jayden asked sitting in the bean bag chair.

"I have to ask Lane. But probably. I'll go ask." Tori said walking to the door.

"Nah, Me and Cat got this. Come on Cat. I have something to tell you anyway." Jayden said dragging Cat out of the Dorm.

"So what actually happened in your dream?" Jade smirked. Tori's face was flushed in embarrassment.

"Let's just say...It involved...Fingers and screaming..." Tori said hanging her head down.

"Oh! A wet dream! Damn...Im good." Jade said nodding her head to herself in pride.

"Shut up...It's your fault anyway! Now im questioning my sexuality even more! You kissed me...and I felt something. Like a...Hmm" Tori pondered in what word to describe it.

"A Spark? Lust? Love? Confusion? Weightless?" Jade said naming emotions

"All of those! I think I'-" Tori started but got caught off by sweet angel pink lips. She had kissed her with much passion but Tori had pulled away.

"What about Beck?" Tori asked.

"Let's not worry about that silly boy right now." Jade said pulling her into another kiss, And just when the tongue action starts...

"Ohh" Jayden said in the background. "Come on. I'm driving!" Jayden screamed walking out the door. Cat, Tori, and Jade followed her.

"Shoot gun!" Cat screamed running too the passenger seat.

"Rule one of my car. No Sex in the backseat...Without me. That goes for you two back there you little flirt monkeys. And two, No drinks or food unless I say so, Or you buy some for me." They nodded their heads. "Great! Now hold on, Cause were gonna have a fast ride." Jayden winked and pulled down her sun glasses.

"Jayden...aren't you going a little over the speed limit?" Cat asked scared.

"Cat, It's 35, And im going 50. Were fine. I've never been caught before." Jayden said to Cat slowing down for the Red light. She looked to her left...and there was her Ex Johnny on his Harley. They broke up 2 months ago.

"Hoe." He said to her. She just ignored it. The light turned Green and she speed off flicking him off.

"Who was that asshole?" Jade asked.

"My douche-bag of an Ex." Jayden said.

"Oh. Ex's sucks." Jade claimed.

"Eh, Not all of them. Just the males mostly." Jayden giggled at her comment.

"Got a point the Jay" Cat added. Everyone's head jerked forward when we made a sharp stop at a house on the Corner.

"We're here" Jayden said. Everyone got out of the car with the death driver and headed to the door. The glass door swung open and reveled a African-American with dreads, wearing a plaid shirt and Blue jeans.

"Hey Jayden, Little Red, Tor...And...Jade right?" Andre said.

"Yeah I'm Jade." She answered.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Andre." He said going for a hand shake, she accepted.

"Hey." Jade said taking her hand away.

"So, Jayden...how was Community Service?" Andre asked. Jayden had been at a party last week and got herself into some trouble.

"Fun! I love chasing Children for 3 hours around the park and picking up littler!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, That's why you dont get drunk and do thing's you'll regret." Andre laughed. Everyone sat down on the dark grey couch in the living room.

"Like you haven't!" Jayden said sitting on the Coffee table.

"JAYDEN!" Andre's grandmother screamed.

"Yes ?" She asked sweetly.

"Come give me a hug and get your ass off my Coffee table!" said. Jayden did what she was told and sat on the couch next to Cat.

"So, How did you two meet?" Jade asked referring to Jayden and Tori.

"Well, our dad's are cops...and My dad thought I needed a good influence...So I met Tori when we were about 11. And we got put into the same school...So yeah." Jayden explained.

"Yeah, also the 1st time we met you got me on a skateboard and i feel off and scraped my knee." Tori glared.

"Oh your fine." Jayden rolled her eyes.

"So, Jade. Your from California right?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I got kicked out of my last school...so My mom sent me here." Jade answered crossing her legs and slumping.

"What did you do exactly?" Cat asked.

"I just got in a fight with this hoe...She was flirting with my so called 'Boyfriend' and I got mad..and she had to go to the hospital." Jade admitted.

"Wow. Your pretty bad ass." Jayden said to her giving her a fist pump.

"Yeah." Jade nodded.

"So, Jayden what did you have to ask Cat anyway?" Tori asked leaning on Jade's Lap.

"What did you and Jade do while we were gone?" Jayden asked smirking. Tori and Jade blushed in embressement. Cat just giggled.

"Wait! When did this 'thing' happen?" Andre asked.

"Nothing happened. It was just an innocent little kiss..." Tori said.

"Bull! You two were sucking faces!" Cat exclaimed.

"CAT!" Jade and Tori screamed in allusion.

"Really" Andre smirked.

"It was..It was nothing! Just a quickly...like you give your mom or something!" Tori yelled.

"And I have a boyfriend!" Jade said shakily. Tori started tearing up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Tori whimpered.

"Tori!" Jade cried running. She ran to the bathroom door.

"Vega open the damn door!" Jade screamed.

"Just leave me alone!" Tori yelled. Jade got a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock.

"Tori! You know i have a boyfriend!" Jade whispered trying to not to let everything hear the conversation.

"Wait how the hell d- never mind! But we talked this morning! I know you've felt the same way fro the last few weeks. You even said it!" Tori cried.

"I know what the fuck I said! But doesn't change the fact that I still have a boyfriend. If it makes you feel any better I was going to break up with him! FOR YOU! I cant get you out of my mind. And I don't know why! God dammit your like a fucking drug! I just want to call you mine!" Jade yelled with tears falling down her eyes.

"Really..." Tori asked.

"Yes, really!" Jade explained.

"I'm so sorry." Tori cried hugging her neck.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Jade said hugging her waist.

"AWHHH" Cat cried at the sight of them hugging.

"Oh shut up cat" They both said.

**And that was Chapter 3 :) I know kinda...weird. But I hope you guys like it. No Flames. Next Chapter will be better. And question...what do you think about Jayden in this one? I personally love her. And What should be a side pairing?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 4 :) I hope everyone likes it. And thank you to TotallyJorixoXo For the OC. Look at her stories :) Their really good. And I would also like to thank my friends JoeyHunterStyles & animelove77 for their help also. (Look at them too :)  
**

**CHAPTER 4  
**

"Im gonna call Beck." Jade said stepping outside."

"Ok." They said in illusion.

-ON PHONE-

"Hey Beck."

**"Hey Jade How are things over there?"**

"Great! You?"

**"Fine. I have something to tell you…"**

"Me too, You can go 1st."

**"No you can." **

"Im breaking up with you?"

**"Really? For who?"**

"Does it matter?"

**"Well, I guess like I don't have to be the one to break it off! I found someone new."**

"Good."

**"Yeah"**

"Fine"

**"BYE!" **

"BYE"

Jade took a deep breath and shut the phone. Who was the skank that he hooked up with anyway? But she had her Vega. That's all that mattered.

"That Bitch was gonna break it off anyway." Jade said coming back into the room.

"He really doesn't know how great you are does he?" Tori asked.

"Thanks. But either way I broke up with him. So it doesn't matter." Jade shrugged. They went back to the living room. Everyone looked at them for a minute. Then Jayden was the one to ruin the silence.

"You two…are the fastest couple that I've ever seen get together after a break up… It should be like a record! Andre! Go put it in a record book!" Jayden exclaimed.

"You just don't write it… It has to be typed and printed-"Andre started.

"Bro, I was just kidding. Jeezz does anyone get a good joke?" Jayden rolled her eyes and leaned over to Cat's lap.

"I have an Idea" Tori said smiling.

"Feeding children to monsters under their bed?" Jade asked. She got stares. "WHAT! It sounds fun." She said.

"I agree with her." Jayden agreed.

"Anyway…I was thinking we should go on a triple date!" Tori said.

"Oh! I pick Jayden!" Cat said squeezing her side.

"I would love too, But, tonight is Me and Cassidy's 1s date and i wanted it to just be the two of us.." Andre said uncomfortably. Cassidy was his girlfriend of a year now. She was 16 so she was younger. She had Golden blonde hair and sinfully Green eyes. She was smart, and quirky. But Andre liked her like that. Quirky and Beautiful.

"That totes understandable. How is Cassidy?" Tori asked.

"Great. She might be getting a Step Mom soon." Andre smiled.

"That's good." Tori said. "Well since we all have dates tonight...I guess its time we leave." Tori said geusttering to Jayden.

"Huh? Oh let's go" She said snapping back to reality.

They jumped in the car and waved to Andre goodbye. The music blared through out the car the whole way 'Home'. They came at a rough stop.

"We're here!" Jayden yelled. They informed Lane they were back and went up to their rooms to get ready.

**-6:30-**

Jayden arrived at the dorm room with her medium brown hair with little blonde streaks straighted with her Bangs going Right of her face almost covering her mysterious Greyish blue eyes but clipped up in a bobby pin so you could see them. She wore a yellow beanie with a low V neck Beatles tee shirt with a fall time black sweeter for her arms and some denim dark blue skinny jeans with silver flats.

"Wow... you look beautiful!" Cat said sounding kinda surprised. Cat had her hair straight with a bow on the left. She might have added some light pink and purple to make her big brown eyes pop out. She wore a light pink dress that went below her crotch. But under that she wore some nice black leggings and some tan high hells that made her at least 3 feet taller.

"That big of a surprise?" Jayden asked.

"No..you always look pretty it's just you don't dress up a lot..." Cat answered.

"I know...Where's Tori and Jade?" Jayden asked.

"Tori's right here! Jade's in the bathroom finishing her makeup." Tori said stepping out. He hair was loosely curled and She wore a tight purple and black dress that stopped a little before the knees a black rose hand bag and some nice black high heels.

"Damn Vega, Nice legs" Jade said studding out of the bathroom. Jade came out with her black hair and electric blue streaks coming down laying in a natural wave. Her mascara and eye liner was light but it still made her emerald eyes burst wore cobalt blue tube top that flared a little at the bottom with black skinny jeans and Black boots that came almost to her knees.

"Well, Since no one else is gonna say it I will." Jayden started. "We all look pretty damn hot and fuckable!" Jayden said raising her fist in the air.

"Oh Jayden" They giggled.

"Well lets go so i can get out of here before people see me like this." She said gesturing for them to follow.

"Jayden? Is that you?" Annalise asked seeing her yellow beanie. Jayden turned around slowly

"Look. I'll give you 20 bucks if you don't say anything to anybody about me going out and looking nice." Jayden said giving her 20 bucks and sneaking away. She quickly ran towards the other to catch up

They followed Tori to '_Slightly North Of Broadway Restaurant_' it was really expensive. But since they were on campus they got s discount.  
They walked in to a darkish room, Red carpet, shandilares, and other fancy shit.

"Hello, I'm Tony. And I will be you waiter today." Tony said leading us to a booth. "Now may I start you out with a beverage" He asked in a British accent.

"I'll take an Iced Tea." Jade ordered.

"I'll take a lemonade." Tori added.

"Can I have the Furitious Virgin Martini?" Jayden asked he shook his head yes.

"I want a blue slushie!" Cat said.

"Your drinks will be on there way." He said walking off.

"So, is this your guys 1st date?" Jade asked Cat and Jayden.

"Uh. Well. I guess you could say that." Jayden said.

"So, what's good to order?" Jade asked.

"I got it covered. I called. Your getting a special something." Tori said smiling.

"You didn't have to..." Jade said.

"Eh. I wanted too" Tori shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have repay you some how." Jade winked. Tori blushed at the thought of what she would do to her.

"Here is your drinks." He said.

"Were with the Vega party, as you should know so im gonna need that special order. And we'll take the chefs choice" Tori said.

"Okay Ma'am. Your food shall be done soon." He said walking off.

"What is this surprise food?" Jade asked.

"You'll see" Tori smiled.

**-20 minutes of saying "No you'll see" and explaining to Cat that My little Pony is just a show.-**

"Here is you VEGAN Penne with Chard and Beans And you fresh Strawberry's for a side dish." He said handing it to Jade.

"Damn it Tori!" Jade whined.

"I thought you said this was you favorite dish?" Tori cried.

"It is! But now i owe even more!" Jade said biting into a strawberry. "You'r gonna get it before the end of the night." Jade grined. Tori just smiled.

"And you thought I wouldn't listen to you talk. I remembered that you were a Vegan! And your favorite food is this dish!" Tori pridefully said.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Shut up and Eat Vega" Jade said coldly.

"So are you _**SURE**_ My little Pony isn't real."

"YES!" They screamed. Cat layed down on the booth in Jayden's lap and Cried.

The rest of the dinner went by well after Cat stopped crying. They got to know each other better. Soon enough the fun had ended and they had left back to their dorms. Cat snuck off too Jayden's for the night. God only knows what they were doing. So it was just Jade and Tori. _Alone._

*WARNING LOL*

They walked in the room. Jade had waited till the door was closed and locked it. Tori almost questioned but she was shushed by Jade's pale finger up to her mouth. She removed it but replaced it with her sweet soft pink lips. Tori's mouth was already open and ready for Jades enterence. Jade had lead Tori to the Bed and slid her dress and threw it on the floor. She kisses down Tori's toned stomach undoing her bra. Jade had been stranding Tori. Tori's Hands were on her ass caressing her through her jeans that were quickly ripped off. Jade returns back to her perky Tan breast and stats teasing them while she rubs against the small piece of clothing that was still on her beautiful girlfriend. She slip's her pale hand into her white underwear that were already soaked. She takes them off and put them on the floor. She starts lightly gliding across her Clit making her moan. She spreads Tori's legs a little more apart and begins with the scissoring letting they're wet pussy's grind on each other. Jade then got up.

"what are you-?" Tori almost questioned again but she stopped in her trails as she stripped and proceeds the 69 position. They both variously tease each other, lick each other, and finger each other to their climaxes. Moans go through out the room the fast they're fingers are, the louder the moans are. One big last moan happened.

"JADE! IM CU-"Tori yelled cumming in to Jades mouth. Jade had done the same about 3 seconds ago. They licked each others juices. Jade turned around and kissed her girl on the cheek. They fell asleep holding each other.

**Well this is the end of Chapter 4! 5 is next! Did you guys like their scene? And next chapter will be very...urm. Well you'll see Next time on _private schools JORI EDITION! _I've been watch way to much Total Drama Island...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello** my minions Lol. But Im gonna keep it short and just Welcome you to the 5****th**** chapter of Private Schools! Can you stand the awesomeness?**

**Btw, Look I Know Jayden and Jade are really close in spelling, but I cant re name her in the middle if it plus that is my main OC, Would like for her to have a nick name or something?  
**

**Im looking for A reader named Lara. She 16. I need to talk to her. If your reading this, please PM Me.  
**

****Chapter 5***

"Hey! Sex Monkeys. Wake up! You have a visitor." Jayden screamed. It was 9:34 am. Jade lifted her head and blinked.

"Who is it..?" Jade asked getting out of bed and slipping something on.

"Beck." Cat said.

"Shit…" Jade cursed under her breath putting on some underwear, A bra, Sweats, a t shirt and some of Cats slippers. She went to the door and saw her Ex.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jade yelled.

"Just seeing how your 'girlfriend.' is." Beck said walking past her into the dorm room. "I knew you Didn-"He started then seeing a girl spread out on the bed with Jades lip gloss on her cheek.

"YOU DYKE! What the hell!" Beck yelled at her.

"You mad bro." Jayden commented.

"Stay out of this! Your dad is gonna KILL you!" Beck screamed.

"Bitch! Don't tell me what to but in to or no-" Jayden started.

"Sh…" cat said to her.

"Look Beck. I thought you had a girlfriend! Endless you lied! Like always! So if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to bed with MY girlfriend. And you can go to you 'Girlfriend'. Because Beck Oliver. I'm over you, I'm done with you, and I'm sick OF YOU! Just get out of my life!" Jade yelled. Tori then woke up.

"what's going on." Tori asked.

"This Ass Hole was just leaving." Jade said pushing him out the door.

"I'll be back!" Beck screamed.

"Sure you will. Bu bye!" Jade said.

"Damn he so obsessed with you!" Tori exclaimed.

"And I'm obsessed with your boobs now there are 2 things that are quite obvious right now." Jade said.

"hehe." Cat giggled.

"Well...Damn...That was funny." Jayden laughed.

"Yeah Hilarious. I understand jealously plain out but...this shit is obsessive." Jade exclaimed.

"Damn straight." Jayden said then laughing at her self.

"Whats so funny?" Cat asked.

"I said Damn Straight in a room full of lesbians...Oh i crack myself up.." Jayden congratulated herself.

"Wow...Jayden...Wow..." Tori said with a face plum.

"Im not a lesbian though?" Cat said.

"Yeah considering last night..-" Jayden started.

"Jayden!" Cat screamed.

"Are you regretting it?" Jayden asked.

"No! I just dont think we should talk about this right now...all in pubic and yeah.." Cat explained.

"So you dont wanna talk about it? At all? Really. Do just wanna act like it never happened too? Are you not proud of what you did?" Jayden cried.

"No Jay, Baby.." Cat said quietly.

"No dont Jay, Baby me. I thought we had something Cat! All the late night text, side kisses when no one was looking, The little dates? Yeah, Oh Yeah and last night, You said you loved me." Jayden cried out as tears slithered down her cheeks. This is the 1st time anyone had seen Jayden cry. She ran out of the room down the hallways.

"Jayden!" Cat cried running down the hallway trying to catch Jayden.

"What do you think they did?" Tori asked.

"what do you think Vega?" Jade gave her that 'Are you Fucking Serious' Look.

"Well they could have done a lot of things.." Tori shrugged.

"Your lucky I love you." Jade said with a glare.

"Awhhh! Jade I love you too" Tori said getting up from the bed and went to hug her, squeezing her till she couldn't breathe.

"Tori...Cant...brea...th..."Jade got out.

"Sorry" Tori blushed.

"It's fine just, I enjoy b-" Jade started but her phone vibrated. She put it up to her ear.

**'Hello?'**

'Hey Baby'

**'Who the hell is this?'**

'You forgot me?'

**'Well I sure as hell dont remember you.'**

'Its Megan!'

**'Megan?...What the hell do you want?'**

'You.'

**'Um, Dont you remember. We broke up? Kinda alre-**

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!" Tori screamed.

"Ex." Jade said.

**'Hey there. Its Tori.'**

'Where's Jade.'

**'She's busy with her girlfriend.'**

'Girlfriend?'

**'Yes a Girlfriend.'**

'Thats not what she said last night?'

**'Huh?'**

'Oh she played you skep.

**'What the hell are you talking about I was with her.'**

'Oh, nothing.'

**'Look, Bitch. I dont know who the hell you are but get out of me and my girlfriends life.'**

'Oh you dont belive me?'

**'No. No I dont.'**

'you have pink and red bed sheets. And there's a bunk bed across the bed room and Cat sleeps on the bottom and Jade sleeps at the top.'

**'how did you know that?'**

'I was in there.'

**'No you weren't.'**

'Then how would I know that?'

**'Cause your a stalker and apparently not the only person who wants my girlfriend so FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING SLUT.'**  
Tori Hung up.

"Damn Tori...Some one jealous?"

"NO! Just your my girlfriend. _**MY**_" Tori explained.

"You dont have to get so jealous you know I only love you."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, We should probably find Cat and Jayden."

"True...Cant we have some fun...before we leave?" Jade asked seductively wrapping her arm's around Tori's waist pulling her closer to a passionate kiss.

"Jade, We ha-_moan_- Dammit Ja-_moan-_" She tried to say no but who could say no to those lips? Jade lowered Tori on the bed, straddling her, slipping off her tank top and undoing her bra. She fumbled with her breast before kissing down her toned stomach, taking off her shorts.

"Jade.." Tori whispered. "Yeah?" Jade answered. "Hurry the fuck up." Tori demanded.

With that, Jade tore her pokadot boy-shorts off her her tan legs, After she undress her pale self she got back up and straddled Tori once again making out. She lowered Tori of her back as she brought one of Tori's tan legs over one of hers in the scissoring position. She started grinding slowly, and got faster. Tori's hands strangled the bed sheets as Jade grabbed on to Tori. Soon enough after all the moaning, Jade laid down on top of Tori and winked. Just when she was about to role off, Tori caught her Wrist and flipped them over hovering over Jade.

"Your turn" Tori whispered in Jade's ear. As Tori went down on her Jade put her hands behind her head. Suddenly a spark went though her, She felt a warm, moist tongue teasing her clit. She felt tingly. As soon as she calmed down a little bit catching her breathe, She felt something insert her, It was long and slender. As the pumping, went faster and Harder...The louder Jade got. After One big last scream she came, all over Vega's hands.

"Damn Vega...didn't know you had it in you." Jade said breaking the minute silence. Tori just winked and smiled. She walked around the room finding her clothes and re clothing. Jade then got up did the same.

"So, that was fun" Tori said.

"I know." Jade laughed.

"Where do you think they are?" Tori asked walking out of the dorm room with Jade, closing the door.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Here lets go ask Mara."

"Who the hell is she?"

"Cat's friend." Tori said walking down the hallways with Jade following her. They finally bumped into her. She had light red hair, freckles, and really pink lips, those have to be blue contacts, she was wearing a Falling In Reverse hoodie and some jean short shorts and and dark blue converse.

"Mara!" Tori yelled waving her hand.

"Hey Tor! What's up?" Mara smiled turning around.

"Oh nothing, have you seen Cat?" Tori asked.

"Well, she ran to the cafeteria after Jayden..Who's that?"

"Thanks."

"Im Jade. Were in the same math class.

"Oh yeah! We haven't officially met! Im Mara." She said shaking her hand.

"Hey, So you like Falling in Reverse?" Jade asked?

"Yes! I love them! How'd you know?" Mar asked surprised.

"Your hoddie?"

"Oh! I forgot." Mara laughed.

"You ever see them live?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, Ronnie signed the hood! Look!" Mara said turning around showing off her hood.

"Nice.. He signed my shirt, It's in the dorm." Jade said.

"Awesome! I would love to see it sometime!"

"Well, Why you two are talking...Im going to go get Cat." Tori said walking away. She walked to the cafeteria. "Cat! Jay!" She screamed multiple times.

"Your friends aren't here now. It's just me..and me" A voice said behind her. Before she turned around a hand was over her mouth. Everything went black.

**Yup :) Till Chapter 6. Love you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm just going to say sorry for not updating and leaving off at a HUGE cliff hanger… Don't hate me!**

"Where do you think Vega went?" Jade asks her new friend Mara.

"Didn't she say the cafeteria?" Mara says. Jade shakes her head yes and they walk down to the Cafeteria.

"Tori!" They yell together. As they walked around Mara had slipped on a piece of paper.

"OWW" Mara exclaims as she hits the floor. "Jade! I slipped on this paper… It's for you…"

Jade runs over to Mara and picks up the note and reads:

_Dear Jade, _

_I see your little girlfriend fell into my little trap… By now she'll be with me. Don't expect to see her again anytime soon. _

_It was really nice to see 'talking' to you once again. _

_Much Love,_

_Me_

A tear ran down her face as she reads.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" She screams. "Mara, go find Cat and Jayden. I have to go to the police." She says running off.

"Ooo… okay" Mara says seeing her run off.

*WITH JADE*

'Dammit… Dammit… Dammit…' She cursed at herself passing though the Police station.

"Jade-.." A police women starts to say.

"That's me!" She says eagerly. She doesn't wait a minute to start talking. "Okay, I've been dating this girl Tori." She starts and shows her a picture of her from her phone. "And Our friends Jayden and Cat left and we tried to find them after a my crazy ex-boyfriend came to my dorm, plus with a call from my ex Megan from like years ago! But, Tori went to the cafeteria to look for them and when I got there she was gone and whoever did it left this note!" She explains in one breathe as she gets out the note.

"Honey.. Calm down…" The Police woman says as she takes the note and reads over it.

"C-Can you do anything?" Jade asked worried.

"Of course sweetie, We'll get right on this." She says walking away.

"NO Wait!" She screams.

"Yes?" The police women asks turning around.

"What can you do exactly?"

"At the moment only a police report and a news broadcast. Once we get more evidence one the suspect, maybe some more. We'll try our best okay ?" She explains

"O…Okay…" Jade sighs.

*WITH TORI*

"W-Where am I" She asks looking around. She's in a cold dark concrete room, handcuffed, and naked. Tears started running down her tan face as she screamed of help.

"Jade! Cat! Jayy! Mom! Dad! Trina! Andre! ANYONE! HELP!" She screams for anyone and everyone to help.

"Screaming won't help Tori." A voice says.

"W-Who are you!?" She screams in terror.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice whispers.

**Short but still an update. (;**


End file.
